A Shred of Light
by Angel J. Faux
Summary: It wasn't Bens intention to get pulled towards the dark side but when you're force sensitive and always held on edge with negative feeling, it was inevitable. These small steps would later be Snokes pathways to Bens undoing and possibly Kylo Rens redemption.
1. Blood That The Force Bound

Rey and Ben are five years apart in my story, with that being said; Ben was still concieved soon after the battle of Endor and Rey five years later. There for, she lived with Luke up until she was 11, and when her and kylo ren meet for the first time he is 30 she is 25. (If Adam Driver is even supposed to be 30 years old in TFA)

For every few chapters I'll upload an intro, preferably when many years have passed so look out for that and just pretend its scrolling up, like in the movies. It's going to seem a little silly at first because I'm centering my story on little kids meanwhile, you know you're topical Skywalker-Solo family drama is happening and causing turmoil in the galaxy—again so just keep that in mind for the story's sake.

P.s. Melina will be Rey's mother, aka Felicity Jones who I suspect to be Lukes sugar mama so... I just want you to picture that. She'll probably pop out much later though so... Here we go!

••••Blood That The Force Bound••••

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...**

 **It's been years since the empire was defeated but scattered enemies of the new republic have fled across the galaxy in an attempt to rise from the Death Stars ashes.**

 **A mysterious leader guides the resisting enemies from a planet distant to the battles in Quiltic System where Han Solo, General Leia Organa and Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker are all ready to lead the New Republics battle forces to victory.**

Reyna pursed her lips, holding back her urge to cry.

"There is no emotion, there is only peace"

She recited outloud and in thought. She felt serenity sweep onto her as she crawled away from the puddle she'd been sitting in. Her cloths clung tight around her body as she got up and tried to feel the force around her. She shook off the fear that her mother might have heard her... She knew how much she hated the recited words her father had taught her.

Reyna felt for the boy who'd pushed her and felt him to be in the place he spent most his time at. She looked on to her cousin Ben and smiled at him as he came into sight atop a tree. Ben quickly scowled and turned away. She'd never thought to be hated by anyone, even less her only cousin but here was this angry, much older boy who's glare could burn right through her if he'd just turned to her.

Ben was angry, he usually was whenever Reyna was near, he used to get away with everything, even when he'd get caught but things had changed as soon as Reyna had turned three. She'd ratted him out multiple times and had managed to get him punished even more.

Reyna faced Ben with a sad and soaked face caused by him force pushing her into the small puddle. She began speaking through soft sobs that he could tell she refused to grow stronger,

"I won't tell mother or father... Or even aunt Leia. But, tell me why do you hate me? I only want to be your friend. I know I've told on you lotsa times but it's because I want to be friends with the good Ben."

Ben remembered all the things he'd ever done that'd got him in trouble, before Reyna's birth they were to be funny, to make those he cared about laugh, and they often worked except for a few times when he crossed the line. Even after Reyna's birth, he realized, he wanted to make those around him laugh, he'd done it even more to make Reyna laugh, and when she was still a baby it had worked, soft jokes hitting this and that on the head, making someone or another fall. And then she'd grown up, and had stopped laughing at his jokes and shed made everyone stop laughing along with her. He glanced at her, she was soaking wet and her clothes were darker and tainted with mud,

"There is no good Ben. That is why we can't manage to be friends."

Ben scoffed at her before continuing on bitterly,

"My mother won't be here soon enough for you anyway. Neither will your father."

Ben realized as he had been remembering, he'd stopped making everyone laugh because more often then not, when Reyna was smaller, he'd play his practical jokes on those around them both who were usually family. His family had gone from being the audience to the cast of his shows for her without ever being asked. And for a reason he couldn't explain he looked at her and spoke,

"You are my only cousin. And I loved you dearly when you were born, I spent all my time with you."

He stopped a second noticing his throat was knotting, and he had caught her undivided attention.

"I do not hate you. But I am a long way from loving you how I used to."

"Does it make you sad?"

Reyna said, almost pressing her luck. Ben looked at her confused, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Your mother... Aunt Leia... That you think she won't-"

Ben frowned and glared as her.

Reynas eyebrows knitted in dismay and went back to the previous topic, "I can't remember when I was smaller but I know that bond is not gone. Father told me we all have strong force bonds because of our blood-"

"And that's all you feel, the blood inside us playing its tricks."

Reyna shook her head,

"That's not true. I know. Our bond feels just like Aunt Leias and fathers."

It was true, and Ben could only deny it outloud to her but never really convince himself of it. Those three years of laughing were not gone but he couldn't forget that neither were these 2 bitter last years. Reyna was strong in the force for her age, her power could easily be matched with his dispite it.

"I'm sorry. There? Are you happy? Leave."

Reyna opened her mouth to object but realized she didn't want to disturb him anymore. She began to turn but stopped to say something else instead

"I forgive you cousin Ben, so please forgive me too. I love you very much."

Ben watched her go and felt a twinge of guilty pull at his chest as she disappeared in the distance.

••••Author's Note••••

This is my first published work on any website and currently the only place you'll find my writing, so no need to kind, just be honest in critique.

So sorry about not being descriptive about scenery or emotions or even doing too well in grammar and spelling. I promise I'll improve with ongoing pressure!

I may have made them seem wise above their years with their speech and sometimes action due to their force sensitivity and their interaction limited to adults but I figured it'd make the story flow better.

Please be sure to leave a review, so I know people are reading. I _have_ written up to the ending however there are always holes in time to be filled so let me know if you have suggestions for that and where you'd like the story to head.

I despise when people don't finish their stories and leave them incomplete so please let me know there's interest, even if it's just one of you... Please XD

May the force be with you.


	2. A Pace Away

Okay, so I made up a planet/solar system last, first chapter that isn't included in the fictional Stars Wars universe... No harm done, right? Well the thing is you won't won't find it on wookiepedia or anything. The planet where Ben lives is very damp, humid, warm and green. I might continue to make things up however for this chapter I researched food... So appreciate that, Will ya?

Enjoy.

••••A Pace Away••••

Ben knew he was gifted, it fueled his acknowledgment that inside him laid a power greater than any others, deep inside him residied something that waited to be tapped into further with each coming day. He was used to visions of the future; he knew it was forever in motion, not yet set in stone, and memories of the past were just that, usually but he thought back to the voice that had chimed out in laughter even after he'd awoken, the mother that cooed the baby in apraise. Something about the dream had off set him, everything in the memory was as it had been the moment it was played out and engraved in his mind forever but something about it made it seem as if it had been a lifetime ago, that soon that memory would haunt him to no end.

Ben pushed off the sheet that had tangled between his feet and released himself of the troubled dream as he got up. He looked around at the small room with a small separation that led into an improvised kitchen. He walked opposite of it, into the direction of the bathroom and thought back again as he too often did.

Ben had distanced himself from Melina and Reyna, had told his parents that he was too much a grown boy to continue living with women who weren't directly related to him. Deep inside Ben had hoped his parents would take this as an iniciative to come back to him, or to take him back with them but neither had happened and instead they brushed their fingers against his hair, nodded and left money to Melina to make arrangements.

Ben knew his parents were busy, there were things in the galaxy that needed to be done and he felt pride knowing only they could complete the task at hand but something inside him quivered that even if they were busy; they shouldn't be too busy for the biological responsibility they'd taken when they decided to have him. Much further beyond that it hurt him that if biological responsibility wasn't enough pressure for them to be at his side, their affection for him should of been.

A knock came to the door and Ben rolled his eyes as he neared the wooden door.

Hazel eyes that were usually brighter and more brilliant smiled at him,

"Good morning Ben, mother made your favorite: iktotch toast, nilluk strip, and here's some Dressellian prune fruit juice. She said your mother brought them last-"

"Yes I know, I was there." Ben said taking the tray from her hands and moving towards the table.

Reyna stared down at her feet, fiddling with her fingers, Ben couldn't help but notice there was something off with his cousin as she seemed fragile, very much unlike her usual self.

"There's also dresselian prune stew if you want, I couldn't carry it all but there's some at home if you want any... Yu should visit. We only live a few paces away Ben. Mother wishes to talk with you but she says you're never here when she comes."

With his back to Reyna, Ben sighed inaudibly, he'd been ignoring Melina since he'd left her home, finding every which was to dodge her when he knew she'd come by. It felt weird now to look her in the face after the rotten things he'd done when she'd been nothing but kind to him, practiacally raising Ben up until he'd left, even now sending him breakfast—his favorite breakfast.

He'd decided a while back to pay her a visit her, to thank her and continue on but still couldn't find the courage to. How would he ever look at her again? She'd taken the role his own mother couldn't stand taking.

Ben shuddered quietly, whenever he thought back to Melina, anger inevitably encircled him, even when his feeling had started off with sweet memories and loving affection towards her, he couldn't help the reeling anger that came afterwards.  
Ben felt she was only pitying him, a orphan child she'd taken because he his parents were too wrapped up in their lives to care about him and make him a par of it— she simply had nothing more or better to do.

Ben suddenly felt ease coil him and the anger vanished just as fast as it came before he glanced up from his food and stared into the wall,

"Keep out of my head Reyna."

Reyna jumped but nodded,

"Sorry... Just that you suddenly shift-"

"So keep out."

"It's impossible not to feel, even if I'm not-"

Ben had turned now,

"Get out."

"Ben-"

Ben glared down at the little girl before him, hurtling his emotions towards her as she flinched, not daring to look into his eyes. Reyna's teary eyes were drawn to the tray as she spoke nervously,

"If you want more, come by."

With that Reyna whirled around in her heels to leave before Ben sent energy towards the door causing it to close loudly just as she left, almost falling at the force.

The heat hadn't been unbearable— very much unlike what it usually was on Halum, as Ben neared the his little house through the woods. A loud noise roared through the sky and Ben was startled to find the Millenium Falcon soaring in the sky, ready to land where he knew his home to be.

He ran as he felt his mother's force signature along with his father's, Chewy's and estranged uncle's.

As neared the field, his excitement began to calm when he saw grief written in their expressions and a distraught feeling seeping through his uncle's force shield. A small person, who he knew to be Reyna, soon came out the door of her house with teary eyes and threw herself into her father's arms.

"Ben!"

Leia said seeing her son for the first time in months, she reached her hand to his and held them.

"Mother, what's happening?"

Shock shown through Leia's face,

"Ben, have you not been giving your cousin a hand all this time?"

Ben stared at his mother in confusion as Han enveloped him into a soft hug by tugging at his shoulder,

"Leia, I don't think he knows."

••••Author's Note••••

How 'bout them cliff hangers eh?

I'm on vacation right now, going to be a 2 hour drive to the beach so probably gonna stay there a couple of day I'll try to update tomorrow though so please don't forget to review and send in ideas for future chapters!

Lots of love, may the force be with you all, always!


	3. The Brilliant— Not Hazel But Yellow

••••The Brilliant— Not Hazel But Yellow Eyes•••

He'd been asked why he hadn't known, why he'd been so distant when distance was not a problem. Ben could only close himself away from the people he was still sharing a room even as he refused to leave it against his own will. Ben watched them all try to comfort his cousin— and to an extant him.

It was all in vein Ben knew, Reyna had stopped being Reyna when her mother had passed. To Melina, Reyna was the center of the universe, the ruler of everything but now her absence just left memories and shardes of her husband that couldn't be pieced together.

Ben had not seen his cousin since the morning and hadn't seen her mother in possibly months, the instant he'd realized why his cousin had fallen into her fathers arms, it'd been obvious why his bond with Reyna had severely faded. It wasn't gone but the Reyna he'd formed the bond with had been fatally changed. It wasn't a ray of light that bonded them but a sleek shadow born from that ray. Ben had immediately thought it to be cause of the way he'd treated her earlier that day, he'd hoped and feared it to be the reason and to his relief and displeasure it hadn't been.

With pure instinct Ben had searched for his cousin within the force, running aimlessly unlike ever before, this familiar bond somehow made foreign.

The setting sun drew closer to the ground and the cloudy day turned into a damp night under a sharply lit moon. The memorial was set in village orginazes by most of the residents there who'd go pay their respects to the loving Melina and her mourning family. No one could help but watch in empathy at Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi knight, distraught in grief.

Luke was used to losing those he'd loved, his mother, his aunt and uncle, Ben, Yoda and then his father, it seemed to be part of him, corse through his veins that he was doomed every once in while to lose someone. In some sickening way he'd learn to cope with it, live on not looking far back. His Jedi training had even helped him endure it all, concur feeling. Then Melina had come along and had changed his way of thinking, she'd made every pain he'd gone through worth it and taught him unknowingly that all loss was inevitable. However now with her death it was as if all those he'd ever cared about were ripped away from him all over again. As if they'd all suffered the same fate and now he could hear them crying and see them bleeding.

It sickened Ben to his very core see a man he'd heard heroic stories about be reduced to an emotional wreck. It sickened him further— dispite his best efforts, because of how it affected his cousin. He knew what she was feeling, even if he usually didn't want to, even as she rested elsewhere, he knew what she was thinking. He'd been frightened of losing her after feeling out the dangerous thoughts that ran through her earlier that afternoon. She was thinking that Reyna had died along Melina and if she had only died in spirit she should die in body too and was conspiring a plan to complete her thought.

Ben shook the chills that ran down his spine away and held back the bile that had made it's was to his throat. He pushed back every other thought and focused for Reyna, only realizing then that she had left the memorial.

He'd found her laying on the field where the memory he'd dreamed of earlier had taken place—the field where they used to play, the field were more than dozens of pleasant memories had been host for. Ben couldn't help but notice nostalgically how things had changed. How now she cast darkness and his light flickered in attempt to warm her. How the damp night couldn't be compared to the warm humid day they'd giggled in more than five years ago. Even now the grass her back was against, the face that looked to the stars with closed eyes; had all changed— had all aged.m, died and would never return. Ben knew that even with eyes closed, she was far from sleep but not from the darkness that penetrated her eyelids.

The rain brought Rey's body peace dispite the heart and mind that were in a raging war within her. She could feel her cousin observing her but she cared too little at the moment to be bothered or even comforted by his presence. She cared too little to be soothed or disturbed by anything.

Ben wondered why'd she kept it a secret, why she hadn't told him that Melina was ill and dying, why Reyna had carried the burden alone all this time and deep inside he knew the exact answer she'd give him if she was as honest as he was cruel.

Ben shifted as he watch Reyna sit up carefully before standing. She stood there a while, just staring at the ground and letting her unshed tears mix with the now pouring rain.

Time passed and Reyna final walked in direction to her house with Ben just paces behind.

She turned to him for an instant and he could of swore his life and of all those he loved— that her eyes were a yellow that he'd only seen in his visions.

••••Author's Note••••  
Welp, there you have it, chapter 3!  
What'd you think?  
Please let me know guys because soon I'll be moving along faster in the chapters but I'd really like some ideas from you for them.

May the force be with you always!


	4. I Gift To You My Last Shred Of Light

These last 3 chapters have taken place the same day but starting next chapter what i really want to do is do one for every year. Maybe I'll stick to that...

To me the chapter names are probably even more important than the story it's self, that or I'm exaggerating but please do pay attention to them.

Thank you for your views and enjoy.

••••I Gift To You My Last Shred Of Light••••

Reyna thought of all her loss— she had somewhere along the line lost her most treasured and only known cousin, her mother and was now losing her father. Reyna had stopped being Reyna, everyones ruler of all, little by little, leading up to her mothers death. Reyna was no longer Reyna, and would never be Reyna again, she could only simply be Rey.

Ben reached the room where he knew his cousin to be and looked at the being— still barely a child like himself on the outside but practically rotting with years below the surface. The bitterness Ben usually felt in her presence was gone and was replaced by empathy. He could sense her troubled mind, her emotions in turmoil, her heart... In dispair.

She had the mind of a person beyond her years, multiple lifetimes worth of age... All in her head. Her mind, just like Ben's once had, was searching, searching for an outlet. The trouble had found him sooner than he had expected but he would not let it reach his cousin. Ben cracked his mind open, letting whoever sought control of his cousin's mind to sweep into his own mind. He'd put himself between them. He was confused wondering why'd he'd done it, why'd he'd given up the most lightest corners of his mind to a shadowed enemy but it'd been too late.

She was his cousin, his bittersweet remnant of old memories shortly lived and long gone. She, dispite his persistent annoyance with her, was and would always be his beloved cousin Reyna, no matter if she and everyone else believed Reyna had had died.

He smiled sadly at the thought, he wouldn't mourn Reyna, she had not died— not in his eyes; he'd never mourn her, but Ben Solo would die and he felt frightened deep down that no one would mourn him; not even her.

Sleep claimed him before he could remember the fear leaving him and he felt warmth envelope him as the memory that had taken his mind the whole day played once more. His body of the present was brought forth unlike ever before and infused within his younger self, a slave to his every thought and movement.

First— _the feeling of the morning sweet that he was now all too familiar with hugged him tightly. Ben wiped the trickling sweet off his forehead, today was warmer than usual and he could feel his cloths sticking to him despite the movement count he still hadn't exceeded._

 _Bens turned his attention back to the baby beside him that demanded to be noticed through the pulsing and living force._

 _He took her hand into his palm, she was so small and fragile, the nails on her fingers no bigger than rice grains. He relished in the feel of the skin, it was so familiar even before she'd been born he could of sworn he'd felt her skin, felt her. She'd let him know she was almost ready to come out, above anyone else— she had spoken to him. A sense of a comfortable warmth took him, unlike the one the planet offered. He knew, just as she did at the core of her small being , that their bond had been born long before she had._

 _Their bond lived in harmony and became stronger with nature swirling around it— seemingly in agreement and acceptance of bond._

 _Ben smiled thinking about how wonderful things had been since Reyna's arrival, her presence was so soothing to him that he never wondered too far from her. He thought about how after Han and Leia had left him in his aunt's care Ben never found himself to be as lonely as he had been in their presence. On the small green planet Ben could and would follow Melina wherever she'd take Reyna and Ben would take Reyna everywhere he'd go._

 _Smaller flashes, memories raced through Ben for instants, tucking Reyna away in his bed before falling asleep next to her, her being taken away soon after, him not minding though he could feel it in slumber because he knew he wouldn't look forward to her crying in the morning— no matter how much he loved her. With Reyna he'd play house, he'd pretend, pretend to be the father he'd only spend a few hours a month with, a parent who loved and cared for his child, and in his head he played the part much better._

 _As if feeling his pain roll off in arrogant pride, Reyna brought her hand to nose and squeezed it a bit before hurtling a feeling of happiness towards him. Ben giggled in selfless pride for his little cousin now and carefully carried her into his arms._

 _"Aunt Melina. I'm taking Reyna to a picnic, we won't be long! I'll make sure she eats everything!"_

 _The older Ben within the small was taken back, startled as he watched Melina smile, her emotions giving away her every thought for the first time ever to him through the force. Older Bens's thoughts now ran separate from his past._

 _Melina smiled at her nephew, few were as patient as he was with Reyna and she truly did appreciate it— far more than appreciated him, loved and adored for him and it._

 _Melina nodded and handed him a basket to pack with the food she'd prepared for the special occasion._

 _"Ben, please stay far from the river bank! Reyna is crawling now."_

 _Ben nodded as he finished packing up the blanket and extra cloths and food._

 _Melina smiled at the boy, cousin in arms and picnic basket in hand, both seeming too big for him. She held back her amusement as she spoke,_

 _"Are you sure you can carry both?"_

 _Ben nodded steadily yet eagerly this time, stepping forward towards his aunt to kiss her good bye._

 _"Alright then, take care precious, both of you! And happy birthday Ben,"_

 _She placed a kiss on his cheek,_

 _"My suspirse for you will wait."_

 _She tipped Ben and Reynas chins up and placed soft kisses on their foreheads._

 _The memory skipped foreword and Ben was sitting down beside Reyna on top the picnic blanket in a large field of grass and flowers. Ben setting the picnic, making Reyna laugh and staring at her with wonder. Time kept passing them by; Ben juggling and throwing apples in the air before Reyna and catching them just before they hit her right on the nose. When she'd grown tired of the same play he began to cut the apple with a knife and join them again in the air, tugging at the apple and them push them back at her._

 _Ben cooing at his cousin and sticking his chest out in pride before proclaiming something gladly and having her giggle and clap ecstatically as if to say she understood._

 _His words from an instant rang around the world of visions as it continued to spin._

 _"You understand me right Reyna? You always have."_

 _Ben walking back with Reyna in arms to find the Millenium Falcon in front of the house. Three figures growing bigger as he got closer, the image somewhat mixing with the one he'd witnessed this afternoon._

 _His fathers best friends cries were heard loudly in the short distance that remained and yet had passed._

 _"Father!"_

 _He said lounging himself into his fathers grasp, taking in the smell and feel of leather, completely forgetting Reyna was still in his own arms. Time returning into a concept._

 _"Happy birthday. Kiddo. What's going on here? Melina's making you babysit? Hope she's making it worth your while."_

 _"Father!"_

 _Ben said looking flushed at Reyna, Han ruffled his hair and smiled sadly at his son._

 _"I missed you... we missed you."_

 _Han inhaled deeply, as if it would of changed the circumstances,_

 _"Mother...?"_

 _He nodded,_

 _"Listen I'm sorry kid, She's sorry too. With the resistance-"_

 _"She's not coming"_

 _"Yeah. She really wanted to be here you know. She sent you this-"_

 _Han said handing Ben a book._

 _Ben smiled and took it before giving Reyna back to Melina._

 _Chewbacca cried and Ben quickly responded by smiling shamefully as he wobbled his way towards Chewbacca,_

 _"Hey Chewie, sorry. You know that's not true, I'm glad you're here."_

 _The tall hairy wookie roared again and pulled Ben into a tight hug._

 _Ben could hear little Reyna's voice chime into a laugh along with Melina's cooing as he looked up gladly at Chewbacca._

Older Ben finally took control of smaller Ben as he willed his head to turn and glance at his aunt—one last time, pushing his emotions and words to her through the force, but could only manage the simplest of words out that he knew she would understand as the never ending amount of gratitude he'd truly ment to say,

 _"Thank... Thank you, for the iktotch."_

 _Everything and everyone disappeared for an instant and Melina stood as young as she had then, the giggling Reyna out of sight, this part of the dream that wasn't from memory but the will of the force. She smiled down at him until she leveled herself to his size,_

 _"You're welcome darling Ben. You are strong... You are the grey the day and night give out to and combine strength to fight against. The one not even together they could defeat; only strengthen... Not light or darkness but grey. "_

••••Author's Note••••

The dream at the end, which is actually the whole memory from chapter two is what I ment to be chapter one because of chronological year order but I figured it wouldn't have caught people's attention so I've waited to post a little about how close Ben, Reyna and Melina were. I really wanted you to have insite on what it was like. I wanted to point that at root of all their actions, in heart of all their emotions: they're still children.

I really do mean for this story to be believable as the gap between the original trilogy and the sequel The Force Awakens. I know Adam Driver is 30 and Daisy Ridley 19 (actually 24) however most actors do not play roles their age, specially when it comes to teenager roles.

Maybe Ben wasn't conceived a year after endor but I've changed it go with Adams age but honestly you could mold it to Daisys age where if Rey's supposed to be 19 (24)in TFA then Kylo Ren could be 24 (29). I just really want you guys to play with the years and the fact that you have time to speculate because that's the greatest thing about this fandom besides the sexy actors and awesome powers :p

May the force be with you all, always.


	5. Lost Father Lost Boy

This chapter is excruciatingly short...

••••Lost Father; Lost Boy••••

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...**

 **The New Republic has become the New Resistence, a battle force led by Lor Sen Tekka. The defeated empire's rebellion has taken the name of the New Order, holding their ground against The Resistance in more than one occasion.**

 **The New Orders bases are being scattered around the galaxy as the Resistance grows weaker. Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker has retired from the battlefront along with General Leia Organa. The piloting academy has exhausted the republics funds and has bheen shut down sending Han Solo and Chewbacca back to their smuggling ways.**

"Hey kid."

" _Father_."

Ben said coldly nodding his fathers way in acknowledgment. Han shook his head sadly and pulled Ben before he could leave through the door.

"Kid, what's going on? That's how you greet your old man?"

"You're never around and you want me to greet you like a father when you don't act like one?"

"Listen Ben, things have been tough with The Resistance-"

"All I ever hear are excuses about the resistance, and you know what? I'm starting to hate it. Mother left her position as general but she's still so wrapped up in it she doesn't quiet act like a mother either. Money isn't a problem if she keeps _this_ up, she earns enough credits for us to live better than this so why do _you_ have to leave?"

Han stared in awe at his boy,

"Listen kid, your right, it's not about money, I just feel more alive out there, you know? I guess... It's like the feeling you'd get when you use the force? I like it."

Ben frowned and his young eyes aged with anger as he stared up at his father.

"Well, I guess I should ask for parents that like me better than the resistance and smuggling, and ones I like better than the force."

Han looked at his son walking away hurriedly from him before he covered his eyes with his hand from exhaustion. He made his way through the small house into Leia's office,

"Hey sweetheart."

Leia looked up at Han, a smile crossing her face,

"Han! What are you doing here?"

Han made his way towards her as she got up from her chair,

"What? I can't visit my own family?"

They met half way and Han embraced her tight and she looked up at him,

"That's not what I meant you nerf headed bantha!"

Han laughed and squeezed his wife,

"Leia, we've really screwed things up with Ben... I've screwed things with Ben."

He closed his eyes and sighed,

"I don't know what to do. He resents me so much."

"You were right the first time, _we_ messed up... Just stick around a while longer, give him some time to get used to you."

"You mean to freeze me in carbonite?"

Leia laughed and pinched him softly,

"That's not funny!"

Han began to make loud breathing noise,

"Mother..."

Leia moved away from Han, her fist slid to her hips,

"Han Solo! That's not funny you scruffy looking-!"

•••Author's Note•••

Hey guys, or possibly my only reader— Sheena Kushiashi.

By the way, thank you so much for the Daisy Ridley fact and of course for reading! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while but I'll start uploading chapters at my usual pace as long as my dad doesn't forget that wifi is a natural, healthy and completely normal part of my life that he can't just wrench away :))

I'll also be reuploading some of the past chapters to add their names and correct some spelling errors that my little brother pointed out to me :)))

I'm still taking ideas so don't be afraid to message me or leave your ideas in the review section!

Love you all may the force be with you.


	6. Shards A Shadow Cast

••••Shards That A Shadow Cast••••

Ben was starting to feel better,the resonating light from his parents filled him with ease during the day. At first it had been hard to silence the voice he'd grown used to hearing for a year now, but as the days carried on it seemed a large weight was lifted off his shoulders but when the day darkened it seemed to make the night ever more fearful.

Ben was heading back home after secretly lighting a candle in memory of his aunt. He paced faster seeing the night was beginning to descend onto Uquine.

 _Ben Solo... A weak boy... Like his weak parents._

Ben reached for the door and let it open harshly after growling back,

"My parents are not weak!"

He walked inside but quickly his body began to weaken as Snoke laughed viciously into his head, humorless.

Ben felt his mind being picked at and taunted slowly as every nerve was jammed at. Visions soared through Ben's mind— _his uncle's gentle blue eyes, aged with decades of pain._

 _His cousin Reyna crying desperately against a strong grip,_

 _"Come back! Don't leave me!"_

 _A man with dark curls and robes cowardly deceiving and then stabbing his gray father with a red lightsaber. Words echoing in his head,_

 _"He was weak and foolish; like his father... So I destroyed him."_

Ben cried in pain, hissing the last word as long as he could,

"No! Stop! Please..."

All the objects surrounding Ben shattered in the same instant his cries prevailed through the house. Han and Leia rushed through found Ben on the floor, tears streaming down his face surrounded by shards of glass. They both made their way to him,

"Sweetie! Are you alright?"

"Ben! What the sith hell happened?"

A threat he'd only heard once replayed in his head.

"I- I don't know I.."

Leia searched Ben for cuts and blood as she turned his head from side to side. Han helped Ben onto the sofa and sighed,

"Stars...This family is like a Jedi circus."

Han brushed his fingers through Bens hair giving him a weak smirk and went out.

"Ben, sweetie, stay here alright?"

Ben let his sobs decrease quietly on the sofa as his mother left his sight, out the same door as his father. Ben flinched as he heard the voice grow in his mind again, continuing to taunt him.

 _Weak, weak boy... just like his father._

"Han! Something must have happened, I told you ever since he was little, someone's been calling him."

"Well block them off Leia! Or whatever it is you're supposed to do.

"It doesn't work like that Han! I'm not strong enough."

"What? And I am? What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing! Just... have more patience with him!"

Leia sighed,

"I...Maybe I should contact Luke, maybe he can help."

Han felt his frustration leave him and he moved towards Leia to embrace her,

"I'm not angry with him, Leia. Or with you. He's stronger, so strong! I'm his father! His father Leia and I can't help him! I can't help my boy."

Ben shuffled away from the door uncomfortably, Hans voice fading as he stared at the floor. He was stronger than his father, if Ben himself couldn't do anything there was no way his father could ever help him overcome the darkness with no end that always seem to threaten him.

The voice returned and laughed,

 _See..? You know he can't help you now. You know he'll leave the first chance he gets._

Ben shook his head violently as he whimpered through soft sobs, burying his face into his knees and arms.

"No..."

 _You know they're wrong, always fighting on the wrong side. It's time they lose. Time you teach them they've spent their time tending to the wrong ideal when they should of been nurturing their son._

Ben lost all feeling in his arms and legs, making him crash forward and finally settle uncomfortably onto his cold bedroom floor.

Ben attempted to get up, to scream as pain had never been felt this much before but still his body was not his own and his screams were all in his head.

"Where there is light, there is a shadow."

 _Yes..._

"But we would not know darkness if there were no light.."

Pain seared through Ben, he tried to scream but even that was silenced once more.

 _Let go of the light, it's not who you are. Your blood shall always will you to darkness, I have been kind up till now Solo but your restraining will only make it harder on you._

••••Author's Note••••

So sorry for taking longer to upload this chapter, it had something to with the fact that my father removed the Internet and the fact that I had writers block for this particular chapter because I wanted to stay true to each of the character's personality.

I know Han is very loving when he wants to be, always smooth and I can see that even in TFA it's his same attitude but Keep in mind how sassy Han was when Obi Wan mentioned the Force to Luke, he was skeptical to say the least. I want it to be acknowledged that Ben didn't grow up with either of his parents but between both of them, he spent more time with Leia. And it would make sense if Han wasn't aware of Bens full ability specially since from Luke, and even Darth Vaders powers in the original trilogy there's a huge leap in how much a force sensitive is able to accomplish.

Also Snoke. I have so much hope for this new villian. He's not a Sith and he didn't used the same tactic as Palpatine to lure Ben down, did he?

Anakin was decieved right? Made to hate the Jedi and trust Palpatine who pretended to be a friend whereas Snoke pushes fear and hate into Ben but clearly presents himself as the cold hearted creature he is. Intresting.

Just needed to get that out there! I've had to rewrite this chapter 4 times into place of the writers block because Everytime I finally got it right it kept getting hope you enjoyed and again thank you Sheesha Kushiashi, without you I would not have the courage to keep posting! Thank you for answering my cries!

I'll be posting the next chapter tonight also to make up for missing about three nights worth of updating! May the force be with you all lovelies.


	7. The Familiar Tug

••••The Familiar Tug••••

"Leia, there's no need to worry-"

"No Luke, you don't understand. I'm losing him."

Luke looked around, searching for support from a familiar face,

"Where's Han?"

Leia gave a small weak smile,

"I've long lost him, Luke... Am I doomed to lose all the men in my life? First father, then Han and now... Ben."

Leia covered her face in her hands and wept. It hurt Luke to see his sister like this and it hurt him even more to see her be put in a situation that made her feel this way. Only within himself, could Luke reveal that what actually hurt him most was that he knew of course, that when she said father; she ment Bail Organa. Never had she seen or would she see Darth Vader as a father and even less Anakin Skywalker, the ghost of a man that to her— never lived.

Now Han, had she really lost him? She'd more than anything let him go, she often watched him wonder off into the galaxy in the Millennium Falcon next to his best friend Chewbacca. He'd return, he'd come back, he always did but what Luke feared the most was that he might come back as he often did, too close to the point of no return, maybe even too late for his nephew, and Hans son.

Luke had felt Ben's force signature disappearing, and only a greater power grow in darkness. He'd feared the worst but forbid himself to believe it. The dark side of the force was hard to see, just like it's name, it shed darkness and cast shadows. Ben was good, Ben was still a kid and Ben couldn't be turned, Luke had said this in his head over and over again, trying to convince himself that he wasn't letting his emotions cloud reality, but he was. He often more convinced himself that Ben was good than he did anything to stop it because trying to stop it would mean acknowledging it was there and Luke could not do that yet.

"I should of never left Luke. The fleet, the republic, I've given my life up for it— my son... Han's afraid that we won't be able to control it... He doesn't think I should send Ben off but Luke you've got to-"

"Aunt Lei, don't cry."

Luke and Leia had both been wrapped in their own emotions that neither had felt or even seen Rey watching them. Luke watched his sister wiped her tears away and fake a smile to calm Rey.

Leia turned back to Luke, desperation in her eyes,

"Promise me you'll bring my son back to me."

Luke nodded his head before flashing a genuine smile at Rey and getting up from his chair.

 _I will Leia. I will bring Ben back_.

"Rey why don't you stay here with Leia. I'll go talk to Ben."

Rey nodded and watched her father disappear out the door as she took a seat next to her aunt.

Leia took a deep breath trying to calm down, she wondered at what point she'd gotten so weak, at what point had she turned so fragile. She never used to cry watching Han leave, but when he'd left soon after Ben was born the tears had been inevitable, after that crying seemed to be her response to everything when it didn't have to do with the fleet and it embarrassed her. Now, her son hadn't left but somehow, all the same she felt he was long gone, just as his father.

Rey watched the tears well up in her aunts eyes once more and decided to turn away. Her aunt seemed on verge of tears whenever she saw her, that was the person she'd gotten used to calling aunt, a women much different from the one her mother had often talked of. She brushed off the familiar tug at her chest,

"Ben is confused, he is in... Pain."

Leia looked at her niece, intrigued by what she had said.

"I don't know why but... So many emotions... So many negative emotions make him angrier."

Leia was surprised to say the least how her neiece seemed to know what her son was feeling. Was it because of the force bond? Luke had once told her that Ben and Rey shared a bond like the one she herself had with Luke. She had smiled the fact away and moved on, never actually thinking it could be a ray of light shone in the darkness.

"Father told me about grandpa who lost his way too. Who was so lost in fear ... lost to darkness he couldn't find the light."

Anger washed up against Leia,

"Did he compare Ben with your grandfather?"

Rey was startled by the abrupt interruption and quickly shook her head,

"No, but to me the stories... The feelings seem very similar..."

Leia breathed in and exhaled, trying to calm her anger.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you angry... Or weep. I've made Ben feel the same so many times too."

Leia shook her head, upset with herself,

"I'm sorry sweetie,this isn't your fault."

Rey began to say something and then said something else entirely,

"It isn't your fault either aunt Lei. You were serving the republic, what you believe to be right, don't go back on that."

Leia smiled at the child that sometimes seemed to surpass her in age and placed her hand on top of Rey's,

"Thank you Rey."

"I know you never tried giving into your powers in the force but you should know that even the best of intentions could lead to a dark pathway... Even when Grandfather wanted to save grandmother..."

Leia looked at Rey more startled than before.

"What?"

"When Grandfather wanted to save grandmother... It led him into darkness."

Leia looked at Rey, still confused,

"Sweetie, how do you know this?

"Grandfather told me. He said-"

Rey wanted to take back her words as soon as they were spoken but realized it was too late.

Leia shivered at the thought, at the cold realization that if Vader had been communicating with Rey, there was no doubt he could communicate with Ben too, she rememebered he'd even tried talking with her but she had gone to Luke just to learn to block him off.

"What else did he say?"

"A man told him he'd save grandmother if he committed terrible crimes ... But even after the man didn't help him save her... He didn't even know how to. After grandmother Padmé died, he often felt sad and confused and his emotions all got mixed up so much that he just started feeling angry over every other feeling... He said that was the power of the dark side."

Leia connected the dots as Rey spoke, the Emperor must be the man who'd seduced Vader into the dark side but even so how very much like Vader to make himself victim of his own crimes. Grandmother... Mother Padmé, yes that sounded right, the Nubian name fit the kind face she'd remembered all her life. Her own name was of Nubian origin... Leia was snapped out of thought as Rey continued.

"I felt everything as he spoke, as he showed me it..and all those emotions the troubled mind and aching heart... It's just as what Ben feels. I don't want Ben to be lost in darkness."

Leia watched frustration crawl onto her neieces expression as she continued to speak.

"Father won't listen to me he's afraid I might turn to the dark side if I look too deep into Bens emotions... He doesn't know how far I've seen into Ben but... Grandfather says someone is calling Ben. Someone is pulling him away from the light... I can feel it too, how they tempt him."

Reys fingernails were digging deep into her cloths in anger as she spoke, she couldn't feel it as she recalled her cousins emotions, they were far beyond in comparison to the pain she could ever inflict on herself.

••••Author's Note••••

Welp just wanted to tell you guys that all that about each chapter being about a year after is out the window :)

This was me making up for the fact I missed about three nights of posting. I already had most of this written down, chapter 6 is the one that was really throwing me off but I did it!

May the force be with you lovely.


	8. Someone You Don't Understand

••••Someone You Don't Understand••••

 _Cousin Ben, be good._

Ben hated the bond he shared with his cousin, he'd managed to weaken it over the past year but not rip it completely. She could still crawl into his mind. Even as he sat on the grass across from his uncle, the one who fathered his cousin, he couldn't help but hate the bond and he wondered if it hadn't broken yet because he still couldn't manage to hate her.

"Ben."

His mind snapped back to his uncle.

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"I didn't say that. Ben you need to tell me if something's bothering or overwhelming you. Strong feelings can be a pathway to the dark side. Let me help you."

"I don't need help."

"Ben, you need to learn to focus. If you wonder off too often it could let others slip into your mind, let them leave dangerous thoughts inside you..."

It seemed to Ben that Luke aged years just as he took in a deep breath to continue,

"Your mother is worried."

"My mother is weak, just as Han Solo."

"Ben your parents are not weak, your mother nor your father are weak. They're worried for you, that doesn't make them weak, it makes them caring parents."

"If they aren't weak why can't they use the force?"

"Ben, being unable to use the force and being weak are two different things. You should cherish what you have, I was raised by my aunt and un-"

"As was I."

Ben cringed at little at the thought he often kept far from his mind and continued,

"If they aren't weak, how are they strong?"

Luke was caught off guard a second and thought.

"Your mother has lost many dear things and she still marches forward, no darkness in her heart. That is hard, that is not of a weak heart my beloved nephew."

"And Han Solo?"

"Your father... He is not weak. It is not easy leaving those you love behind to-"

Darkness shed through Bens force signature as he got up from the grass,

"It is easy if you don't love!"

Luke flashed a hurt feeling at his nephew, finally feeling he was getting somewhere.

"Ben, do you think your father doesn't love you? He loves you with all his heart. Everyone has a different way of expressing their emotion-"

" _Wonderful_ , nothing acts as what it is anymore. Not strength or love. Preach me another line from your book."

Luke's patience began to rock,

"And you expect hate and darkness to show you an honest pathway? For hate and darkness to guide you? Darkness can't lead you Ben. It can only consume you and have you lose yourself in it. There is no power in darkness except the one it extracts from you."

Luke inhaled and exhaled, how could Master Obi Wan and Master Yoda have been so patient with him. Luke had been even more niave and hardheaded than Ben if he was honest. Luke got up and placed his hands on his nephews shoulder, feeling him cower at his touch,

"I sense it in you Ben. You are lost between darkness and light. The power in the darkness, it dwells in you, in me, in all of us and but we should not dwell _in it,_ use it on occasion, when the situation commands. The darkness is quick, an ally for combat but do not live in it, the light is where you should reside, that is where you'll find harmony. I sense your anger and confusion, it is okay to feel these emotions but don't _live_ in them. Don't let anger and pain be your home. Let peace seep into your soul Ben."

Ben trembled now, his voice full of fear, a soft whisper as if he were afraid to be heard,

"A voice calls to me uncle."

Ben's face knotted with pain as he faced his uncle.

"It tells me of things to come, terrible things that I'll do and it threatens me, it demands I do them or there'll be consequences. "

Luke felt relief as his nephew began to confide in him, but a new sense of alertness sank into him as he soothed his nephews shoulder.

"He sends me visions, of the past and future. He sends fear into me to be angry with everything and everyone! Take it away uncle. Take the voice away!"

Ben was now pushing his palms against his ears, wishing to finally shut out the voice that haunted him.

"The stronger I become in the force the greater threat I'll be. Help me."

Luke expression pained as he watched his nephews guard go down and pulled him into a hug as the boy released his ears and wept onto his uncles chest.

"Ben there will always be anger, sadness, fear... They are emotions, part of life. Be afraid, there are things to fear... be afraid to die, or for those around you to die, but move on... rememeber it is a way of life. Be sad when those you love leave but don't forget the joys to come... And be angry, be angry for whatever reason you see fit but remember you can't be angry without having had the other feelings...and remember, for force sakes Ben, remember to let go. I will help you my beloved nephew but let me. Don't allow your emotions to be someone else's weapon."

Ben nodded softly, sniffling a way his sobs.

"You will be a strong Jedi, far greater than I could ever hope to be. Melina saw something in you before anyone. Something I know I've yet to see and completely understand."

••••Author's Note•••

:)))

Well what do you guys think?

Stars people! I don't bite! At least I think I can't through the screen. Otherwise I might because I'm a bit hungry...

Midnight snack aside, I really want some ideas people! I don't just want this to be mine, I want it to be ours!

I had lots of fun writing the next chapter just so you know. Some sibling fued and cousin bonding time!

Be ready for some familiar lines, again. Also I'm having an interior struggle on whether I should put a very fangirling chapter I wrote between Leia and Rey but it's now or never folks so let me know before tomorrow night.

May the force be with you.


	9. A Course Not Set

••••The Course Not Set••••

"Are sure this is a good idea?"

"It's been long over due. You know rebuilding the Jedi order is the right thing to do."

"But Ben-"

"Ben will be alright. He's only grown up far too fast without being taught in the ways of force, this will help him, I know it."

Leia nodded as she leaned back in her chair,

"I'll communicate with supporting members of the Resistance and get the word across, no doubt there's already a long list of force sensitive children. General Takka informed me that data retrieved from the old Jedi Temple on Corrusant is still being extracted and reviewed— apparently, there's lifetimes worth of information. They'll be transferring all the information filtered back to you,"

Luke smiled thoughtfully at his sister,

"Thank you, Leia for making me wish I'd gone and retrieved that data myself, they'll-"

"It's for the best Luke, common knowledge is not-"

Luke shook his head softly,

"Not everyone's a Jedi, Leia. What's more, not everyone is even force sensitive. That information was of the old Jedi and should be handed down— no questions asked, to the new generation of Jedi. That knowledge is clearly not com-"

Luke sighed and shook the greed that tugged at his heart away,

"Doesn't matter now, just remind them to be careful with the information. If that information or even knowledge that I'm seeking force sensitives were to be leaked, it could be disastrous. We don't need the New Order hunting down force sensitive children."

Leia motioned her head sturnly at her brother.

"Alright, but Luke you must understand that it was the very interaction the Jedi had with the senate that lead in great part to the down fall of the old republic. The Jedi sought to put those they trusted into power... We should be careful and mindful of past mistakes to learn from them. We've yet to see what place the New Jedi would take in the Republic."

Night engulfed the peaceful Solo home until the darkness claimed Ben in his sleep as he tossed and turned, Rey immediately sensed the disturbance in her cousin and jolted forward from her sleep.

 _Men in masks with iron like hearts hunted down children on a rainy night. A hooded man swiftly and graciously committing atrocities with his lightsaber. A women being choked, a man stepping to her defense and then cutting through the limbs of the guilty man. A baby in a man's arms being left into the care of a desert with two sons, a child being left into the grip of a grotesque alien in another foreign desert planet._

Ben bolted upwards from sleep to find his cousin wide eyes staring at him. Embarrassed at his weakness exposed to her, he covered his face removing the sweat that cascaded down his forehead.

His chest heaved up and down as he struggled to control his emotions,

"Leave."

Rey shook her head, though she knew Ben couldn't see her.

 _I'm scared, Ben._

She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed until she fell asleep. Ben couldn't shove his cousin back, no matter how much he wanted to and fell asleep atop her back.

Ben woke up to find Rey gone and in the living room with his mother and uncle.

"Ben, go with Rey and get supplies to cook-"

Ben's face knotted in disagreement but was disregarded by his mother as she practically shoved them both out with her gaze as she instructed him what to get.

The walk that usually seemed so relaxing to Ben was now shadowed with his cousin's presence.

"Do you often dream such... detailed dreams?"

Ben flinched at the question, he'd thought they'd had a mutual silent agreement that nothing had happened the night before, but apparently he'd been wrong.

"Only because you saw it too doesn't mean you have to mention it.

"But that wasn't normal. Someone is-"

"It's best you keep to your business and let me keep to mine."

"Snoke."

Ben shivered at the name being spoken and turned to Rey.

"How..?"

"I know this isn't the first time you dream like that... it's not the first time I've seen your dreams , Ben. And this wasn't the first time you've seen my visions either."

Ben stopped a moment realizing what she was saying.

Rey nodded,

"The dream of the dark knights was yours, but the vision of a hooded man belong to me."

Ben continued walking now, noticing he'd taken too much importance in what his cousin had said.

"Ben! Snoke is controlling you! I know, please Ben, let me help you."

"There is no one controlling me."

Rey moved a few paces behind Ben and stopped,

"Mine were visions of the past... But yours of a possible future! Ben, turn back now, while you still can. Please, before it's too late!"

Ben ignored his cousin and continued walking.

••••Author's Note••••

Ahh a little Anakin and Padme always feeds my soul, though don't get too excited... Or angry, this isn't a Reylo Fanfiction.

Being the the dumbo I am, I've started writing a second Star Wars story on here about Leia and Darth Vader/Anakin :) if you can go check that out and review it, you can go to my account here and see it as the only other story I've written titled Stargaze To Redemption.

I promise I'll keep updating both stories as I have taken the silent oath of never leaving a story unfinished but please be patient and take this as a positive sign and good opportunity to finally send in those reviews and chapter ideas that I've been waiting for! :D

Thank you for reading and may the force be with you.


	10. That Which You Leave Behind

••••That Which You Leave Behind (The Durasteel Door)••••

"Young master Ben!"

The durasteel vibrated with noise before it opened and the familiar protocol droid barged in.

"Forgive me for the intrusion... Your mother requests your presence."

Ben set aside the pieces he'd been putting together and got up,

"Thanks threepio."

Ben knocked softly and waited for the door to cease open. A mere second seemed to have passed and the door sprung up, inside Ben found his mother who looked up an instant and motioned him to sit beside her on the bed before she began to speak,

"Ben, you'll be helping out your uncle for a few months... off-planet. It'll just be a few months, helping him settle down."

A deep frown was set on Ben's face,

"I don't want to go away."

Leia's attention remained on the screen as she slid her fingers against it,

"Ben, Luke will train you, he'll-"

"You said I was just going to help."

"And train. You-"

Ben's somewhat wild hair moved with his head,

"Why can't I just train here?"

Leia looked up to find her same eyes staring at her, she sighed and set the holonet aside focusing on the black haired boy,

"Sweetie, there are children like you, actually —they're probably more like me, who have force abilities but don't know how to use them, Luke is going to train them all at once, in one place-"

"I know how to use my powers, why do I need to go?"

"Ben, your uncle Luke is going to help you center your mind, your powers are not in question, they are great powers but without a centered mind—a purpose, you'll never know what to use them for or what you're fully capable of doing."

Ben's frown had dug deeper into his expression but he nodded.

"Thank you for understanding sweetie. You'll be a great Jedi Knight— if that's what you want."

"Can I come back if I don't like it?"

Leia thought a second before nodding,

"Yes, but you'll have to keep an open mind."

"Alright."

"Your father will be coming tomorrow to take you."

Eeriness engulfed Ben in a second as he heard mention of his father. Much more time had passed since he'd last seen him than he'd manage to remove him from his thoughts. Wordlessly he got up as his mother recieved a message from the holonet behind him.

The discomfort was set against Ben as he walked to his room, he wasn't particularly attached to anything against the pale colored walls or even anything that the four walls held but rather that which they'd been a witness to. He locked the durasteel door shut and looked around, he'd passed his peace and torment here, his nights weeping and smiling. There was nothing he'd really leave behind that ment anything, yet for some strange reason he felt as though he was leaving it all behind.

Ben looked back one last time at his mother as he sensed her heart pull at his with regret. He glanced at her and their eyes locked before she smiled and watched Ben board the Millenium Falcon. She'd pulled him into a tight hug before reassuring him again,

"It's only a few months."

Now Leia stared at her brother, life had not been kind to him but the few wrinkles on his face made her doubt.

Lines worked their way at Luke's curling lips into his signature smile,

"He'll be fine Leia."

Leia's brown eyes met with her brother's blue and she smiled back before wrapping him into a hug.

"It's you I'm worried for, Luke."

There was a small chuckle from Luke that made the dance very subtly against the air.

"Bring him back."

There was a peace, Leia knew her brother had called to it before a familiar voice interrupted,

"Sure you don't want the free ride?"

Leia pulled back from the hug to find the smuggler behind Luke. Leia nodded sternly at her husband, not completely letting go of her brother.

"Talk to him, Han."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

Luke kissed his sister goodbye and left the two alone, awkwardness enveloped the two as they stood in silence.

"This is ridiculous."

Han laughed a bit,

"Yeah, you're right."

The words had been spoken but the same feeling surrounded them as they continued to stay in silence before Leia took a step towards Han and hugged him good-bye, he brushed her short loose hair with his fingers as he savored the feel and smell of her against him,

"I love you."

Leia closed her eyes, locking away every detail of this moment in her memory before she spoke against his chest,

"I know."

Ben, Rey, Luke, Han, R-2 and Chewbacca were now all aboard the millennium falcon.

Ben the himself against the large chair as he saw Reyna move into the control room and suddenly felt the air of excitement from her. He knew it was cause of the way his father piloted he slouched grumpily further into the seat as he watched the outcome of his dajjakk game play out. Just as he lost himself staring at it, remembering his fond memories with his father when he was younger, Luke walked in to speak with him.

"Ben, don't forget of what I've told you, forgiveness is a step towards the light, your father loves you very much. Open your heart."

"Uncle, there's far too much to forgive."

"Ben, you are yet so young, don't think of his absence think of all the joy. Your fath-"

"Luke, I got this. Thanks for giving it a try."

Ben stiffened as he watched his uncle's presence be replaced by his father's.

"Look kid, I know I haven't been the best dad. I've been gone too long too often, it's never been my intention to hurt you. I love you, you know?

"You think you can leave... And then just come back? That I'll welcome you with open arms as mother has so often done?"

"Listen kid, your ma and me, that a whole nother story, that's non of your business. You and me, that what I wanna talk about! If you wanna do your ma any good I suggest you get your head back into the box and use the force as you're ment to!"

Ben gave his father a familiar cocky smirk as he leaned back into his seat,

"Lecture me of the ways of the force if you're up to it!"

Han inhaled, patience was not his virtue.

"Ben. What do you want me to say?"

"There is nothing to be said. It's too late for anything."

••••Author's Note••••

Jabas! Ben is a tough cookie to crack, eh?

Sorry about the delay was busy with school work, like I've said I WILL not leave any of my stories unwritten. And by any I mean both of them. If you wanna check it out its called Stargaze to Redemption.


	11. Don't Say That Name

••••Don't Say That Name••••

The name had been blurred through many of the documents Ben had come across in the holonet. Even in Master Luke's Jedi archives the name was refrained from being used as much as possible but Ben knew it was there, Ben knew the name that was supposed to be there even when so many didn't dare to speak it.

Darth Vader... He'd only heard the name a couple times in his short lifetime. The first time he could remember was when he was small and still in his mothers care. It had been the first time he'd ever been presented to Luke. Luke had ruffled his hair and smiled at him, Melina at his side, but soon enough when they thought Ben was just playing and not listening— Luke had said the name. Luke had cautionsly turned to look at Ben and then back at Leia and told her,

"I sense the potential of Anakin Skywalker, but the darkness of Darth Vader."

Leia had almost immediately scolded her brother and urged him to never say that name again.

The second time he'd ever heard that name Ben had been wondering through the forest and he'd come across a group of boys older than him. They'd cursed at him and told him they'd heard rumors of him being Darth Vaders grandchild. They'd treated him as an outsider and beat him to the ground before scurrying away at the sight of him still alive.

He shrugged away the darkness he'd intended on not feeling, he'd never told anyone about the incident, not even Melina who had interrogated him to his last will. Again he tried to shrug away the emptiness that consumed him at the thought of her. The name... He thought back to the name that often sent shivers through those around him, and that for some reason, now only filled him with a sense of pride.

Ben could hear Snokes snear turn into a smile as he spoke with him through the force.

 _Darth Vader... An interesting and...most important part of your heritage._

Ben felt excitement rush through him at the prospect that he might actually learn more about him.

 _I'll tell you... But first, I'd like for you to do me a family is having a gathering soon._

Impatience rocketed through Ben before he nodded, and jerked his head realizing Snoke couldn't see him and hadn't even asked.

 _Ask your mother who he is... If she does not offer information insist until she is... Displeased and move on and ask Luke Skywalker._

 _••••_ Author's Note _••••_

Hey guys, SORRY about the unnecessary wait!

Well not quite unnecessary cus I did have classes to tend to and homework to do but I already had this written down. The next chapter will be up shortly!


	12. A Gift For Life Day Part l

••••A Gift For Life Day Part l••••

Ben knew better than too displease his mother, or better said he knew better not to let her know it was him who displeased her. Snoke had ordered him to ask her who Vader was first, but he rarely ever saw her so happy he thought he'd ask Master Luke.

Luke was smart, just as smart as Ben, and he loved Leia, he loved seeing her happy and at ease— Ben knew this, that's why prior to his mothers arrival he'd asked Master Luke about the infamous man.

At first it seemed that Ben would get a favorable response from Master Luke but his sudden hesitation ended with a swift,

"One day I will tell you of him, but not now."

After that Leia had arrived and she'd just as suddenly taken Ben into her arms.

"You've grown so much Ben! I've missed you."

She pulled back from the embrace and inspected him from head to toe before looking at her brother,

"Breathing bantha, Luke! Don't you run a salon around here? Why's Ben's hair so long?"

Luke laughed before closing in on his sister and pulling her into his arms,

"Hello to you too Leia! Happy Life Day!"

Leia brushed her hands to her mouth and smiled,

"Happy Life Day."

The day dragged on and Ben realized just how used to being without his mothers he was, just how unnecessary and excessive her presence seemed.

Leia hadn't been the only one to arrive that day, Luke had taken the opportunity to make the wookie holiday a day for all his padawans families to visit. The mothers spent time tending to their needless children and flourishing them with gifts while the fathers took this day to commemorate just how grown and independent their children seemed.

The night was warm under the candle lit night as all the families gathered around with their respective children at tables and feasted, but Luke could feel Ben's irritation roll off in shameless waves.

Rey had noticed his irritation and impatience for a while now but had tried her best to ignore it in her father and aunts presence.

Leia placed her eating utensils down and turned to Luke, quickly sensing his uneasiness,

"Luke-is everything alright?"

Luke turned to Leia abruptly and nodded before beginning to speak only to be inturrupted by Ben,

"Who's Darth Vader?"

Leia looked incredulously at Ben before again he repeated himself,

"Master Luke, who is-"

"Uncle! Uncle Luke and that is not on a need to know basis!"

Luke was about to correct his sister but felt it was best he didn't intervene.

"Your mother is right Ben."

Rey raised her head from her food and watched as Ben looked defiantly at them both,

"You instructed everyone to call you Master Luke, even Reyna and I."

Leia looked dumbfounded at Ben and then at Luke before realizing she often did the same in her charge as general.

"I was referring to the need to know information."

Ben scowled at Luke and harshly rose to his feet,

"Well, why? Apparently everyone but me knows!

Ben moved around his seat and raced to the forest. The feast was now full of staring eyes as everyones gaze followed behind Ben as Leia struggled to get up before Luke insisted she stay,

"Let him be for now Leia."

Rey's eyebrows knitted as she turned to her father and got up,

"No, father."

••••Author's Note••••

Hello guys! Hope you enjoyed :)

No need o thank me, just rate and review!


	13. A Life Day Gift Part ll

••••A Life Day Gift Part ll••••

Ben felt his cousins presence come to a stop before him and his eyes fluttered open.

"What do you want?"

She looked up at him as he sat on the tree,

"If you wish to know so much I can tell you."

Rey felt Bens anger directed onto her. They'd trusted her he thought, they'd told her, and if they hadn't they had at least not limited her access to knowledge about Darth Vader like they had to him.

 _Father didn't tell me, neither of them did._

Ben felt his cousins thought burn into his mind and he swiftly jumped of the tree trunk and fell roughly yet gracefully on the grass.

"Then how?"

Rey was hesitant to tell Ben but determined to strengthen her force abilities with their bond, and she knew she could only achieve this with him trusting her.

 _Grandfather told me._

Ben waited, confused, as far as he knew Melina's parents had never cared for her, even less her child, and both his uncle's and mother's parents had died soon after her and Luke's birth. As far as he knew, neither of them had grandparents.

 _Anakin Skywalker_

Ben's mind rang with his cousin's voice as she said the name, he'd never heard the name yet somehow it didn't seem unfamiliar or alien. This time it was Ben's mind that called into the force and spoke silently and knowingly.

 _Grandfather...how?_

Rey pressed her tunic down with her hand firmly before nodding,

"He speaks to me. He says he tries to speak to you too but someone won't let him in."

Ben tried to ignore this information and waited for her to go on.

Rey dug her hand into her tunic in search of something before pulling out a spall bag of fabric.

"Father told me soon you guys will go in search of your sabre krystals, I only found this, but it could be useful."

Rey dumped the sack's belongings into her hand and extended it towards Ben.

••••

"Luke, you promised you'd bring back my son. He he's more wrapped up in ... In darkness!"

Leia sank her face into her hands.

"How could he have asked me about him!"

"Leia, it seems he has no idea of who he is, there is no reason worry, he is only curious. Leia, I'll not let you lose him."

"Please Luke, don't tell him about Vader-"

"I'll only tell him of Anakin."

Leia shook her head,

"Luke call him Vader, Anakin, what you wish! But to me he is all the same a monster."

"No leia... Our father was not Vader."

"I only had one father, and he was never part machine... Or a jedi... He was a senator."


	14. The Dark Signature

••••The Dark Signature••••

"Luke, you promised you'd bring back my son. He- he's more wrapped up in ... in darkness!"

Leia sank her face into her hands.

"How could he have asked me about him!"

"Leia, it seems he has no idea of who he is, there is no reason to worry, he is only curious. Leia, I'll not let you lose him."

"Please Luke, don't tell him about Vader-"

"I'll only tell him of Anakin."

Leia shook her head,

"Luke call him Vader, Anakin, what you wish! But to me he is all the same a monster."

"No Leia... Our father was not Vader."

"You maybe my brother Luke, but I only had one father, and he was never part machine... or a jedi... He was a senator."

Luke felt a ting of terror as he felt Leia's force signature darken, but before he curls speak she sighed and began,

"Rey knows of him, both part of him."

Ben stared confused at the door before walking away, a voice intruding his mind,

 _So you've learned about him._

Ben tried to focus on talking as he continued to walk through the field to his room.

 _A bit, but mostly just about Anakin Skywalker._

It was quite before the voice returned with a bit of amusement,

 _A weak man..._

Ben felt infuriated for a second as his fist tightened and he instinctly searched for Snoke,

" _Weak?!"_

He attempted to control his feelings before he continued smugly,

 _Farseening is not of a weak mind._

Amusement seemed to be ripped from the voice as it responded,

 _Believing there is only one future set in stone is._

Ben sat on the floor as he listened before he responded again arrogantly and proudly,

" _He was a hero of the clone wars._ "

 _He was doing his job right, and fighting on the wrong side... Though in the end it seemed both sides were only one..._

Still offended at the prospect of his grandfather being called weak, Ben simply stated defiantly,

" _I wouldn't call him a weak man._ "

The he voice seemed to ignore his arrogance and continued,

 _What did you learn of Vader?_

Ben thought a while before again anger bubbled within him and he responded,

" _That he killed my grandfather. Master Luke killed Vader._ "

Snoke could no doubt feel the pride and hate radiate from Ben as he spoke.

 _Is that all? It seems, that whoever told you this story... twisted it to their convenience._

Ben frowned as he listened to the voice and got up to lay on his bed,

" _It was told first hand by my grandfather to my cousin, and from her to me."_

The voice seemed to snarl with hate as it spoke into Ben's mind,

 _Your cousin Reyna. It would seem you still have great endearment towards her._

Ben's hands tightened in a fist as he pulled at his hair angrily,

 _And it would seem your grandfather altered a tale long ago engraved in stone. But you'll soon learn the truth..._


	15. It Really Wasn't Ben

**Years have passed since the fall of the Empire and rise of the New Republic. While the growing First Order still lerks in the shadows, the Resistance struggles as the Republic funds them in secrecy, an attempt to not alarm the galactic citizens of a possible out break in war.**

 **After many attacks on Yavin 4, and all the different, uncharted locations Luke Skywalker transferred his new Jedi Academy to, he's been forced to suspect one of his students as a conspirator...**

"Ben, don't tell me who you suspect, just tell me if it was you."

Luke looked into the dark brown orbs that resembled his sisters but that somehow mirrored more that of a sinister sith he'd encountered.

Ben looked down and let his soft curls cover his eyes, he bit at the inside of his cheek,

"It wasn't me, Master Luke."

"Sooth yourself Ben. I trust you, but do you trust me?"

The once light hearted boy had turned into a a young man with hardened dark features. His freckled flush skin burned a light pink,

"You've not been yourself since the news..."

Luke was quiet realizing he didn't know how to state the question,

"Are you referring to the news of your father? The news that both of you knew so well."

"It wasn't time to reveal it to the galaxy. You have heard of all the prejudice your mother is facing from the Republic. For her sake and the well being of the Republic we must gain back their confidence."

"I'm not the galaxy. I'm her son and I had-"

"Ben, I've tried to give you everything you've asked for, I've set aside the Jedi nature to please you. I've believed in you despite all the reasons you've given me not too, I have treated you not only as a student but as family. Have I done wrong?"

"No, Master Luke. It's just... I'm struggling to be the Jedi I should be— but I would never betray you that way, I'm not leaking our location to the First Order."

"Alright, Ben. We'll work on that together. Instruct the next person to come in."

The 18 year old made his way through the fields until he found the 13 year old girl,

"Reyna, Master Luke is calling you. He's in the meditation chambers."

Rey's eyes distanced into the future,

"There is a set course of things that must happen."

"You-"

"No, I couldn't put us all in danger like that, ever. But if it is destined to happen— it will, one way or another."

Luke looked into his daughter's deep hazel eyes,

"Do you know whom it was?"

Rey closed her eyes and let the name slip into the air,

"Snoke."

"Be-?"

Rey's eyes snapped open,

"Ben is not Snoke-"

"But it's because of him? Snoke has infultrated Ben's mind."

"I don't wish to see you in pain, father. There's so much death coming, but we can avoid it, we can save them but you must send them away, all of them."

Luke looked cautiously at Rey as she continued,

"You can't send them back to their homes or have them all stay together... It'd be too dangerous."

Luke closed his eyes and thought sadly,

Have I truly let Ben be lost?

Reyna felt her father's sorrow in an instant and moved to his side.

"What of you, sweetheart?"


	16. Remnants of Rey

**Hello beautiful people!**

 **I've decided to end this story right there, I think it's a good way to let you guys think about what exactly happened to Rey, and knowing what you know from The Force Awakens you kind of don't need to know anything further then that she survives while being left on Jakku. I hope it doesn't seem incomplete or too much of a cliff hanger because again, I despise when authors don't finish their stories!**

 **This has technically been the PREqual to The Force Awakens, I have a bit more to write on what exactly happens to Rey— and of course Ben, but I will leave that for a the second part of this story called Remnants of Rey.**

 **It's not to drag the story on longer but to help this story (Shred of Light) tie well together with The Force Awakens. I am planing on making the Remnants of Rey angst so beware of that.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this story and that you'll join me in my new story, the first chapter is up!**


End file.
